¡Dejadme en paz!
by Zontaurop
Summary: ¿Es que no podía descansar y estar sola durante un solo día? Hinata sabía que no, sobretodo por culpa de la enorme tripa que no la dejaba ni siquiera verse los pies.


_**Se me **ocurrió esto la otra noche, es un poco de humor mezclado con grandes dosis de mala leche, algo de melancolía y una pizca de alegría! (Eso suena como algo que hubiese dicho un hada o un leprechaun). El caso, aquí veremos a una Hinata muy diferente (quizás OoC, pero solo por la situación en la que se encuentra la mujer) y me reí bastante escribiéndolo(:_ _Leed, mis pequeños, leed!_

_**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, esperó que hagas un final de Naruto que me haga llorar, de verdad. Por cierto, lo no reconocible it's mine!_

* * *

-_"Qué descanso…"_

Hinata estaba sumergida en la bañera, relajándose. Quería tener un día de descanso, totalmente sola. Se había levantado tan temprano que le dolía la espalda y los pies de dar paseos nocturnos por la gran mansión donde había vivido sus veintisiete años de vida. Aunque ocupara su antigua habitación, era una invitada. Porque ella ya tenía su casa propia…

_Pam. Pam._

Miró ligeramente hacia abajo. Suspiró cansada y pasó sus manos enjabonadas por su _demasiado _abultado vientre de ocho meses. Ese era el motivo por el cual se había despertado a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

-No me ayudáis con esas patadas-Comentó mientras cerraba los ojos-Esto os sentará bien y…

Dejó de hablar súbitamente. Alguien corría desesperado por la casa, abriendo y cerrando puertas con golpes fuertes.

_Pam. Pam._

Doble patada que la hizo gemir ligeramente. ¿Es que lo que llevaba en su vientre eran jugadores de fútbol? No, pero eran los hijos de un Uzumaki. Sí, exactamente dos.

-Me vais a…

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y alguien gritó con tal fuerza que casi le revientan los tímpanos.

-¡Hinata, por el amor de Dios! ¡No me des esos sustos!

Neji se encontraba de pie, mirándola con el Byakugan activado. Casi le dio un infarto cuando entró, pero ahora se encontraba totalmente avergonzada porque su primo seguía mirándola. Y no parecía importarle que estuviese metida en el agua, desnuda.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-Chilló mientras intentaba taparse como podía-¡FUERA!

El moreno, súbitamente, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su prima. Y de dónde estaba. Enrojeció hasta las orejas con violencia y salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta. Hinata suspiró cansada, se levantó y se secó con mucho cuidado. Después de ponerse la ropa, qué consistía en unas sencillas mallas negras, una camisola blanca muy ancha y una chaqueta fina beige de manga larga, salió del baño.

-¿Qué querías, Neji?-Preguntó cuándo encontró al hombre, totalmente rojo, frente a la puerta.

-Fui a ver cómo estabas hace unos diez minutos y cuando no te vi…¡Me asusté!-Negó con la cabeza y se restregó la cara-¡Me dicen que te cuide y de pronto desapareces…!

-Hija, sécate el pelo. No creo que sea bueno ponerse enferma en este momento. Ni para ti, ni para los niños…

Hinata miró a su padre, que se encontraba en ese preciso momento a su izquierda. ¿Desde cuándo su padre se preocupaba así por una simple tontería? Su cabeza la alertó de que no le perdiera de vista, porque se acercaba con una toalla en las manos.

-¡Sólo me estaba dando un baño!-Hiashi se paró un momento-¡Ya lo viste Neji!

"_¡Ya lo viste Neji!"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del líder del clan Hyûga durante diez segundos, no haciendo caso al _"¡Y no quiero secarme el pelo! ¡Dejadme en paz!" _que su primogénita le había dirigido encolerizada.

-Exactamente Neji…¿Qué has visto de mi hija?

Hiashi miraba amenazador a su sobrino, qué había perdido cualquier vestigio de rojo en su rostro. Puso las manos en su pecho, cómo si intentase protegerse de lo que venía, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Yo…no…yo no…

Hinata se libró de aquellos dos cuando el más mayor comenzó a perseguir al otro por toda la mansión, rojo de furia. No le importaba el posible desenlace de aquel ataque, solo escapó silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

_-"Iré a dar una vuelta y quizás pueda entrar en los baños termales para acabar mi baño"-_Pensó contenta, sonriendo brevemente.

Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada y se puso sus sandalias ninjas. Hay que decir, que le costó bastante ya que casi no se veía los pies por la hinchada tripa.

_Top-top-top-top._

-¡Espera Hinata!-Gritó una voz femenina-¡Te acompaño!

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. ¿Es que no tenía pinta de querer estar sola? Hanabi estaba a punto de ponerse sus zapatos, cuando a Hinata se le ocurrió una inteligente idea para librarse de su hermana.

-Vi a Kiba hace un rato en el jardín, te estaba buscando para _no-sé-qué_ de un perro…

Y así se libró de su hermana. Tendría veintidós años, pero su hermana pequeña ya hacia cosas que ella ni siquiera pensaba que podía hacer. Y todo con su compañero de equipo. Por eso era tan fácil distraerla, pues perdía la razón cuando escuchaba su nombre.

Cogió con rapidez un bolso de asas de cuerda que contenía algunas cosas, cómo un cepillo o su monedero, y salió de la casa. No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando se encontraba caminando ya por la calle principal de Konoha. Le encantaba aquella época del año, el principio del otoño, cuándo las hojas doradas caían y cubrían todo como una alfombra gigante.

-¡Hinata!-Vio cómo alguien levantaba el brazo y se acercaba a ella-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bastante bien Lee-Respondió con simpleza, sonriendo-¿Y tú?

-Comprando algunas cosas con Gai-sensei y Rioku-El susodicho estaba pagando algo en una tienda-Si quieres te podemos acompañar…

-No, gracias-Ni si quiera le dejó terminar, dejándole extrañado-Quiero pasear sola, a ver si se relajan un poco por aquí adentro. Llevan dándome patadas toda la noche…

Señaló su vientre y entonces Lee lo comprendió todo. Gai y un niño muy parecido a ambos, pero de rebelde pelo castaño, se les unieron casi al momento. Hinata supo que aquello último era demasiada información, cuando una llama aparecía en los oscuros ojos del hombre.

-¡Vaya con esta juventud!-Exclamó con una sonrisa-¡Entrenando taijutsu incluso antes de salir de su madre!

-La llama de la juventud desde bien jóvenes-Comentó Gai sonriendo de la misma forma-Quizás cuando sean más mayores, les entrenes tú Lee.

-Recuerdo que cuando Maki estaba embarazada de Rioku, se quejaba mucho de las patadas y…

Hinata y Rioku se miraban. Él podía tener apenas seis años, pero se podía ver a la legua que no le gustaba que su padre y su _abuelo_ comenzasen hablar sobre la llama de la juventud y cosas muy extrañas sobre su madre. Ella retrocedió, haciéndole un breve gesto al pequeño con la mano, y les dejó ahí, divagando en mitad de la calle.

-¡Caramelos con sabor a fruta!-Murmuró sorprendida mientras miraba el escaparate de una tienda de golosinas.

A los cinco minutos, salió con una pequeña bolsita repleta de caramelos de colores. Se había cuidado mucho durante el embarazo (bueno, la habían cuidado) y por un día, no creyó que pasase nada por cumplir uno de sus antojos, ya que muchas veces los había tenido que reprimir por culpa de la estúpida vida saludable que la hacían llevar.

Caminó tranquilamente, saboreando los pequeños caramelos y observando a las civiles pasar por la calle. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó la breve conversación con aquellos dos. Ni loca iba a dejar que se acercasen a sus hijos. Iba distraída, cuando chocó contra alguien mucho más grande que ella.

-Mira por dónde vas, maldita se…

Y Sasuke Uchiha se calló de golpe. No esperaba chocarse con la _embarazadísima_ esposa de su amigo, Naruto. Por el golpe, a Hinata se le cayó el bolso al suelo y por extraño que parezca, no le siguió la bolsita de caramelos.

-Lo siento, iba distraída, ha sido mi culpa-Se iba a agachar para coger el bolso, pero una pálida mano atrapó las asas antes.

-Tranquila, ha sido mi culpa-Le entregó el bolso-Toma, ya sabes que no es bueno agacharse innecesariamente, te lo dijo Sakura la semana pasada.

La sombría mirada que le lanzó Hinata, le asustó un poco. Ellos habían tenido unos cinco meses atrás a su primer hijo, Itachi, tan parecido a su padre que daba miedo asomarse a la cuna. Y Sakura le había advertido un montón de cosas con las que debía tener cuidado. Pero no se acordaba de _"No agacharse innecesariamente"_.

-¡No estoy inválida, idiota!-Gritó enfadada repentinamente, quitándole el bolso de un tirón-¡Y díselo a cualquiera que lo piense!

Y siguió caminando, dejando a Sasuke con un ligero tic en la ceja. ¿Desde cuándo el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo de una mujer, sobre todo, de una mujer embarazada? Pues exactamente desde que había tenido a una con super-fuerza durmiendo a dos centímetros de él.

-_"Sí por lo menos estuvieras aquí, Naruto"_

El pensamiento que tuvo la calmó un poco. Su marido se encontraba en una misión junto a el trío Ino-Shika-Cho en la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes…desde hacía por lo menos un mes y medio. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir, que su marido estuviese con ella en ese momento? Neji seguro que pensaba la mismo por parte de Ino (qué le había dejado a una pequeñísima Hitomi de tres meses a su cargo). Temari y la mujer de Choji (a la que nadie, excepto la familia del Akimichi y quizás Shikamaru, había visto) no parecían estar muy preocupadas, ya que todavía no se había visto por ningún lado a niños parecidos a sus respectivas parejas e incluso creía que Temari se encontraba en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, tomándose unas ligeras vacaciones del _vago _de su marido.

-¡Tenías que ser tan oportuna, vieja de pecho caído!-Murmuró de nuevo, mirando al rostro tallado en roca de la Sannin.

Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero se le pasó, porque su mal humor empezaba a crecer de nuevo. Menos mal que por fin vio el cartelito que rezaba _"Aguas Termales de Konoha" _con letras rojas.

* * *

-_"Esta agua parece que sí os tranquiliza, ¿eh?"_

Se encontraba tranquilamente sentada dentro del agua, con la cabeza estirada hacia atrás. Sus hijos no-natos parecieron calmarse durante aquel periodo de tiempo que le había llevado llegar hasta el edificio. No estaba sola en lugar, algunas mujeres se encontraban allí charlando tranquilamente y relajándose.

-¡Eh, niñato! ¡Te acabo de ver!

Y aunque de niño le quedaba poco, Hinata se sorprendió con lo que estaba presenciando. Ah, también se volvió a poner roja de vergüenza e intentó desaparecer debajo del agua, dejando ver solo la parte superior de su cabeza.

Anko, que había ganado mucho después de dos embarazos, agarraba a Konohamaru por el cuello de su chaleco táctico verde. Una toalla cubría a la mujer muy justamente.

-Vaya, vaya…Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Algunas mujeres rieron por el tono de la Jounin y por la cara de horror que tenía el chico de veintidós años que mantenía ambas manos tapando sus _partes_, por encima del pantalón, por miedo a que algo malo las pasase.

-Me pregunto qué dirían Kurenai y Shikamaru si supieran que traes a la niña contigo a hacer estas cosas, muchacho. Incluso Hinata te…

La aludida no alcanzó a escuchar nada más durante unos segundos. Se quedó sorda e incluso muda. La larga cabellera azabache de Akuma, su ahijada y la de Shikamaru que apenas tenía diez años, se dejó entre ver por las tablas rotas. Sus ojos rojizos como los de Kurenai pedían disculpas a todas las mujeres mientras murmuraba un _lo siento _a la vez que hacía cortas reverencias.

Cogió la toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo. El molesto flequillo que tenía ahora le tapaba los ojos, que asustarían a cualquiera. Anko la miró. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus pupilas se contrajeron; soltó al chico de inmediato. Konohamaru dio las gracias a que la mujer le hubiera soltado, pero no contó con quién tenía detrás.

-Con que has estado trayendo a mi ahijada a hacer esto…¿cuántas veces?-El tono de su voz era demasiado suave, como alguien que va a cazar a su presar.

-Trece veces, madrina-Contó Akuma con los dedos, una sonrisita curvaba sus finos labios.

-Oh, trece veces…Niñato desgraciado-Hizo crujir sus puños, amenazadora.

Konohamaru no se atrevía a mirar atrás. Esa no era la esposa de su _jefe_. Ella no crujía los nudillos de esa forma, ni siquiera pensaba que lo hiciese. Ella no insultaba, era demasiado buena para decir esas cosas. Ella no tenía aquella terrorífica voz, era suave y algo tartamuda. Pero con lo que no contaba era que Hinata estaba harta, furiosa y _terriblemente _embarazada.

* * *

Era la hora de comer e Hinata pensó que le dolía cada vez más la espalda. _"No camines durante mucho tiempo, puede que te duela la espalda"_ la voz de Sakura resonó en su cabeza como alguien que regaña a un niño.

-_"Creo que iré a Ichiraku a coger un poco de ramen."_

No es que aquel plato le hubiese gustado mucho, pero desde que tenía cinco meses de embarazo los antojos eran superiores a sus fuerzas. Y Naruto agradecía aquel regalo de Dios como el que más, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_"Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo ahora."_

Le echaba de menos. Un mes y medio sin él era ya demasiado. Y sobre todo echaba de menos su casa, dónde podía hacer lo que le diese la gana.

Como bañarse tranquilamente.

O comer caramelos a todas horas.

Sentarse en el jardín para que se le secase el pelo al aire.

Salir con su marido a dar un paseo, sin nadie molestando.

Incluso tumbarse en _su _sofá, cómo le diese la gana a _ella_.

Mientras le traían su ramen de cerdo para llevar, le dieron ganas de llorar. ¡Ella solo quería que volviera a Konoha para seguir haciendo su vida como si fuese de carne y hueso, no de cristal! Y eso no quería decir que Naruto no se preocupase, todo lo contrario, pero su preocupación era tranquila y siempre la hacía reír para que no se tensase. Y le daba algún masaje en la parte baja de su espalda y después…

Colorada como un tomate, dejó de pensar en lo que le hacía _después._

-¡Aquí tienes tu pedido!-Exclamó Sai, el flamante esposo de Ayame, dándole una bolsa.

Pagó rápidamente, sin contar el dinero y salió a paso rápido. A los pocos pasos sintió que alguien la seguía y que muchos se quedaban mirándola. ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-Sai venía tras ella, con la mano echa un puño para que no se le cayesen las monedas-¡Se te ha olvidado el cambio, gordita!

Puede que el pelinegro con apariencia de avestruz lo dijese cariñosamente, cómo se lo decía a su esposa cuando estaba en estado. Seguramente había leído uno de sus estúpidos libros, en los que aparecían extrañas formas de socializar. Pero él, como Konohamaru, no contaba con el carácter que traía la Hyûga durante todo el día.

-¡Hinata, no desaparezcas de esa manera, por favor!-Neji había aparecido con su hija en brazos, tenía un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada.

-¡Hinata, el pelo, el pelo!-Farfullaba Hiashi tirándose de sus largos cabellos negros, viendo que el pelo de Hinata aún estaba mojado.

-¡Kiba estaba con Hana hoy Hinata! ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?-Hanabi venía tras ellos, negando con la cabeza.

-¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti, Hinata!-Gai y Lee tenían los ojos brillantes, mientras el hijo del último caminaba cabizbajo hacia su casa.

-Sakura te matará por estar tanto tiempo de pie, Hinata-Sasuke parecía ligeramente preocupado, pero en realidad la regañaba.

-¡Te ha partido bien la cara!-Comentó Anko arrastrando a lo que parecía Konohamaru, Akuma les seguía soltando risitas-¡Hinata es la mejor madrina que te pudo tocar, niña!

-¡Hey! ¡El cambio, Hinata…!

La reiteradamente nombrada giró sobre si misma con una increíble rapidez. Con las venas alrededor de sus ojos hinchadas, haciendo ver el Byakugan activado. Y con el puño cerrado y rodeado de una extraña capa de chakra rojizo.

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

Todos los que se encontraban observando la escena, tardaron varios segundos en comprender porque Sai volaba recorriendo la calle principal hasta chocar contra una tienda. Había soltado el bolso, la bolsa con el ramen y todo lo que llevaba en las manos. Y le había dado un puñetazo al mismísimo estilo de Tsunade y Sakura.

-¡Neji, no me voy a romper, no soy de cristal!-Gritó con la mueca contraída por la rabia que sentía-¡Me gusta llevar el pelo mojado papá, déjalo así! ¡Kiba no es mi estúpido novio y no tengo que saber dónde se encuentra cada tres segundos, Hanabi! ¡Ni muerta dejaría que vosotros dos entrenaseis a mis hijos! ¡Tú...tú…Ni siquiera sé que pintas aquí Uchiha! ¡Te mataré si vuelves a llevar a Akuma contigo, Konohamaru! ¡Y…!

No se atrevió a seguir con aquel escándalo. Tenía la cara roja por el enfado y quizás por la vergüenza. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejándoles con un palmo de narices a todos y preguntándose lo mismo.

_¿En serio aquella era Hinata Hyûga?_

* * *

-¿Qué haces ahí, Hinata?

Kurenai llegaba de una misión en ese mismo instante. Solo era llevar un par de cosas a un pueblo cercano a Konoha, por lo que se había ausentado durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, dejando a su hija al cuidado de su primo.

Ahora, miraba a su protegida, realmente extrañada. ¿Por qué Hinata tenía la frente apoyada en un árbol y cerraba los ojos con fuerza? Kurenai se quitó el protector y lo guardó en la bolsita de armas que llevaba en la cintura.

-¿Es que no puedo relajarme un solo día?-Susurró agobiada-¿No puedo bañarme, salir por ahí, comer lo que me guste y estar tranquila durante un solo día?

-¿De qué hablas?-Dudó si acercarse a Hinata, pero se quedó bastante cerca de ella. Oía su agitada respiración-¿Estás llorando?

-Y ahora siento este maldito dolor en la tripa…Y no me ha dado tiempo de ir al baño y ahora…

Kurenai, asustada, la observó. Una mano se afirmaba bajo su vientre hinchado y una charquito se situaba bajo la embarazada, dejando un círculo oscuro sobre la tierra. ¿Es que no se estaba dando cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría así?

-¿Desde cuándo te duele, Hinata?

-Hace unos minutos…¿por qué?

Se asustó cuando su maestra la cogió del brazo y llamó a un hombre, que parecía bastante fuerte, que paseaba por la avenida.

-¡Rápido, cógela en brazos! ¡Así llegaremos antes!

-Pero Kurenai-sensei, ¿qué está pasando?-Sus ojos rojos mostraban las dudas que tenía el pelinaranja portador del Sello Maldito mientras cogía en brazos a una confusa Hinata.

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital, Jûgo! ¡Acaba de romper aguas!

Y corrieron, vaya que si corrieron, todo lo que sus piernas les daban de sí. Hinata solo quería echarse a llorar de una vez por todas.

* * *

-¡CÓMO MIS HIJOS O MI ESPOSA NO ESTEN BIEN, OS MATARÉ LENTAMENTE A CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS!-Gritó en la sala de espera del hospital, a punto de matar a muchos de los presentes-¡Y EMPEZARÉ POR TI!

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre Neji y Konohamaru, que se debatían a quién de los dos mataría Naruto primero. El rubio acababa de llegar unas horas antes a la Aldea con Ino, Shikamaru y Choji. Había ido a su casa, a la mansión Hyûga, a todos y cada uno de los lugares de Konoha, hasta que se encontró con una nerviosa Shizune que entre tartamudeos le explicó lo que había pasado y que Hinata estaba en el hospital. Para luego enterarse por parte de Anko que el primo de su mujer y su estudiante la habían visto desnuda.

-¡Silencio!-Impuso Tsunade saliendo por la puerta de la habitación-¡Esto es un maldito hospital!

-Vieja, ¿cómo están?-Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella-¿Puedo pasar ya? ¿Por qué no hablas?

-Entra a ver a tus hijos de una vez, estúpido.

La sonrisa sincera de la Hokage le dejó K.O. Con una pasmosa lentitud, entró en el cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata. La pudo ver cogiendo a un bebé que tenía la cabecita recubierta de una pelusita rubia muy clara, mientras que Jûgo no estaba seguro de si acunaba bien al otro bebé que tenía la cabeza poblada de un corto y espeso pelo negro azulado.

-Toma, es tu hijo no el mío-Exclamó Jûgo dándole el bebé a Naruto-Cómo le pase algo, te juro que…

-No te preocupes Jûgo…Él no le hará nada-Murmuró Hinata mientras arrullaba a uno de sus bebes-Puedes irte ya. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Iré a ver a Kurenai-sensei, parecía algo alterada.

Después de regresar de un largo viaje de meditación, el hombre había decidido instalarse en Konoha para convertirse en un verdadero ninja y sacar provecho de su poder. Tsunade había asignado a una recién incorporada Kurenai como sensei de Jûgo y de dos niños de doce años que compartían equipo con él. Ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en Chunnin.

-¿En serio está pasando esto, Hinata?-Comentó Naruto, tumbándose al lado de su esposa, que le había hecho un hueco en la cama.

-¿El qué, Naruto?-Preguntó extrañada, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, que le dio un beso en los labios.

-Que tengamos a Minato y a Hitashi en estos momentos en nuestros brazos…Pensé que todavía quedaba un mes…

-Tsunade dice que pudo ser por todo lo que me sucedió hoy, por el estrés…

Naruto no la dejó seguir hablando, ya que volvió a besarla. Cuando saliera su esposa del hospital, ya se encargaría de Neji, Konohamaru y los demás…Pero sobretodo de Neji.

-¿Quién es Minato y quién es Hitashi?-Preguntó Hinata algo confusa.

-Por supuesto que Minato es este pequeñin-Comentó sonriendo con ganas-E Hitashi es él.

El bebé que tenía en brazos Naruto, pareció sonreír al escuchar la fuerte voz de su padre, pero su gemelo compuso una mueca molesta.

-Seré incapaz de confundirlos-Murmuró Hinata algo cansada, haciendo que esta vez el pequeño que había en sus brazos relajara el rostro-Menos mal que Hitashi tiene el pelo tan claro…

Dejaron a los bebés en las cunas y se volvieron a recostar en la cama. Realmente ahora se sentían relajados, el uno al lado del otro.

-Gracias por todo, Hinata-Murmuró Naruto apoyando la cabeza en el cuello de Hinata.

-Gracias a ti, Naruto. Sobre todo por volver en el momento justo-Murmuró de vuelta la mujer, abrazando a su marido-¡Y yo que creía que iba a llevar un embarazo tranquilo!

El jinchuriki rió por las palabras de la Hyûga, que poco a poco se durmió. Traer dos niños al mundo debía ser mucho más cansado que traer uno solo. Se juró, antes de caer dormido también, que los que habían adelantado el parto a Hinata lo pagarían de una forma u otra. Aunque quizás lo agradecía, porque de vez en cuando él había sentido los síntomas de su esposa.

No sabía que dentro de unos años, pasaría los peores nueve meses de su vida aunque Hinata tuviera por fin su _tranquilo _embarazo.

Ni que la niña que nacería sería peor que sus dos hermanos mayores.

* * *

_**JAAJAJJAJAJAJA **me encanta escribir cosas como estas! ¿Qué os parece Sai con Ayame? ¿Y el pervertido de Konohamaru que lleva a su piccola prima a espiar a las termas con él? Jûgo es uno de mis personajes favoritos y decidí meterle. Me le imagino ahí, en la academia ninja, siendo el más grande de todos y después a los pobres niños que le tocaron como compañeros con cara de o_o._

_INCREÍBLE! Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un precioso **review(;**_


End file.
